1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus having a height adjusting device to adjust the height of a control panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is an apparatus that irradiates ultrasonic waves to, for example, the surface of the body of a person (hereinafter referred to as an “object”) at an internal body region to be diagnosed, and acquires tomography of soft tissues or images of blood flow via the reflected ultrasonic waves.
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus includes a body, a probe that transmits ultrasonic signals to an object and receives the ultrasonic signals reflected from the object, a display unit that is installed above the body to display images showing diagnostic results acquired by the received ultrasonic signals, and a control panel that is placed in front of the display unit for assisting a user in operating the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
In the above-described ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, the control panel is provided with a height adjusting device to assist the user in adjusting the height of the control panel to accommodate physical attributes of the user and to adapt to various environments in which the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus may be used.
The height adjusting device includes an arm having one end rotatably coupled to the body and another end coupled to the control panel. The height of the control panel is adjusted by rotating the arm.
The height adjusting device may be of an automatic type in which the height of the control panel is adjusted using power generated from, e.g., a drive motor, or may be of a manual type in which the height of the control panel is adjusted directly by user manipulation.